


Wool-gathering and other things

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Woolgathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus is worried about Hermione until she gives him something else to worry about...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Wool-gathering and other things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeaches/gifts).



> Written for the June 29th prompts by Peaches on the H&C server...
> 
> Hope this fulfils your prompts lovely! <3

He walked into the dining room and coughed once, not wanting to make her jump. She had been wool-gathering a lot lately and somehow, he always seemed able to frighten her when he stepped up behind her. She turned to him slowly and blinked at him, giving him a strange little smile.

“What were you thinking about love?” He smiled at her, hoping to keep the smile on her face but in an instant it was wicked away and she shook her head.

“Nothing at all. My head is filled with Nargles.” She laughed softly and Severus smiled. Luna was such a good friend to the couple that it had become common place for them to use her explanations for anything that they could not explain themselves.

He was worried about her though. The wool-gathering was new. His Hermione didn’t just stare straight ahead with a strange little smile on her face and then instantly wipe the smile away the second she saw him. That wasn’t how it worked. He wanted to suggest that she should see a Healer, especially as this had been going on for weeks now. She had burned more than one dinner, nearly destroyed his lab and had stopped humming softly to herself. He was concerned.

Three nights later he came home to the smell of his favourite dinner, shepherd’s pie, and the sound of her humming softly and he could have wept with the relief. His pretty little wife was back and happy again. He walked into the kitchen and took in the way she was swaying slightly. So relieved was he, that he crossed the room and picked her up, hugging her close and spinning her around. She laughed and squealed and craned her neck back to kiss him on the cheek, the first time in two weeks that she had initiated any affectionate touches. He placed her back on the ground and she turned in his arms, sliding her arms around his waist and squeezing gently.

“I have the table set. Go wash up and I’ll bring dinner in in a minute.” She kissed his chest and smiled up at him, the smile finally reaching her eyes. He smiled back, nodding as he left the kitchen for the small downstairs water closet, washing his hands and walking into the lounge / dining room to sit in his usual seat. He frowned, noticing a small package in front of his place setting and he sat down, calling through to the kitchen.

“A present? For me? What’s the occasion?” He heard her breathy laugh and she spoke back as she carried two plates of Shepherd’s pie into the room.

“An apology for my wool-gathering lately and an explanation all rolled into one. Go ahead, open it.” She smiled, holding on to the plates as he undid the ribbon and pushed the lid off the box. Inside there was a very small Slytherin green knitted jumper. His eyes widened and he smoothed his hands over the soft material. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he had tried and he lifted the tiny jumper out of the box, nearly missing the sound of something dropping from it. He looked startled as he took in the view of a positive Muggle pregnancy test.

“Severus? Say something?” Her voice trembled and he realised he had been silent too long. She had placed her plate on the table but was still holding his own plate waiting for him to move.

“A baby. We’re going to have a baby?” It was asinine. It was ridiculous. It was…exactly what he wanted to say and the only words he could think.

“We are. Oh Severus, you’re going to be a Daddy…” She spoke softly and happily and he blinked twice.

“Oh Merlin…”


End file.
